


Nähe

by Ciliegiacara



Category: Polizeiruf 110
Genre: Episode: Dunkler Zwilling, F/M, Friendship/Love, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciliegiacara/pseuds/Ciliegiacara
Summary: Am Ende von Dunkler Zwilling sehen Bukow und Katrin König die Pressekonferenz an. Was war da noch? Wie kommen die beiden von "Ich vertraue Ihnen nicht mehr!" zu dem Kuss am Pier?
Relationships: Alexander Bukow & Katrin König, Alexander Bukow/Katrin König
Kudos: 3





	Nähe

Sie konnte seinen Blick spüren. Nicht zum ersten Mal. Als er wieder zu ihr sah, drehte sie den Kopf zu ihm. Für einen Atemzug verblasste die Welt um sie herum und diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen erwachte zum Leben. Die, die immer irgendwie da war, aber viel intensiver wurde, wenn sie sich nahe waren. Sie lächelte leicht, dann wandte sie den Blick wieder auf den Fernseher, doch dieses Gefühl im Bauch blieb. Es ging nie schnell wieder weg.

\---

Die Pressekonferenz endete. Er fuhr mit der Hand über sein Gesicht, schloss kurz die Augen. "Ein paar Tage haben wir Zeit. Wir müssen die Unterlagen wälzen. Und Marla beschatten." Sie nickte. Sie waren sich einig, was den Mörder betraf, sie mussten es aber beweisen. Dafür musste ein Schlachtplan her. Das konnten sie, gemeinsam Mörder überführen.

Während er sprach, liess sie ihren Blick über sein Gesicht schweifen, genoss den Ton seiner Stimme. In letzter Zeit hatten sie sich nicht so viel gesehen und noch weniger miteinander gesprochen. Erst dieser Fall hatte sie wieder etwas näher zusammen gebracht und endlich - endlich - hatte Bukow ausgesprochen, worum es eigentlich bei der ganzen Sache gegangen war. Er war nicht wütend auf sie, weil sie Beweise gefälscht hatte. Er war sauer auf sie, weil sie es im Alleingang gemacht hatte, ihm keine Gelegenheit gegeben hatte, sie daran zu hindern. Sie dachte an den Abend vor kurzem im Büro. Das warme Gefühl in ihrem Bauch wurde stärker.

\---

Plötzlich merkte sie, dass er schon länger nichts mehr gesagt hatte. Stattdessen sah er sie amüsiert an. Er beugte sich zu ihr vor. "Fertig?" fragte er leise, als ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückkehrte. Sie lachte, ertappt. "Ähm. Ja. Tschuldigung." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Manchmal möchte ich wirklich gern wissen, was da hinter Ihrer hübschen Stirn so passiert." Ihre Wangen wurden warm. "Das ist nicht so spannend eigentlich." antwortete sie ausweichend, aber er sah sie nur noch interessierter an. "Erröten Sie gerade?" fragte er spielerisch, musterte ihr Gesicht. Sie verdrehte die Augen, musste aber lächeln. Es tat wirklich gut, dass sie wieder miteinander sprachen.

\---

Nach einer Weile wurde sein Blick ernst. Ihrer auch. In ihrem Kopf drehten sich die Fragen, die sie sich immer wieder stellte. "Wie kommen wir darüber hinweg? Was kann ich tun, damit du mir verzeihst? Damit du mir wieder vertraust? Bleibt das jetzt für immer so zwischen uns? Wie soll ich damit leben? Liebst du mich? Hasst du mich?" Nichts davon klang auch nur annähernd nach etwas, das sie laut aussprechen konnte. "Es tut mir leid." hatte die besten Chancen, aber das hatte sie schonmal gesagt. Es tat ihr leid, dass sie ihn verletzt hatte, natürlich. Nach der Geschichte mit Kukulis und dem Disziplinarverfahren hatten sie lange gebraucht, um einander wieder näher zu kommen. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie sogar gedacht, dass sie die Gefühle, die sie füreinander hatten, vielleicht doch endlich ausleben können würden. Dann war dieser verdammte Fall passiert und sie hatte Beweise gefälscht, um Wachs zu belasten. Das tat ihr nicht leid, dass ein Mörder mehr hinter Gittern sass. Aber das, was es zwischen ihr und Bukow ausgelöst hatte, das tat ihr leid. Und weh. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie es wiedergutmachen sollte.

\---

Irgendwann legte er eine Hand auf ihre Wange, seufzte leise. Dann schloss er die Augen und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete mit ihm zusammen.

\---

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er sie nachdenklich an. "Lassen Sie uns diesen Mörder überführen und dann sehen wir weiter?" fragte er schliesslich. Sie lächelte leicht, nickte nur. Vor Erleichterung bildete sich ein Kloss in ihrem Hals und Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Sie atmete tief durch. Er sah sie immer noch an, beobachtete die Gefühle auf ihrem Gesicht, wie nur er es durfte. Dann drückte er kurz ihre Hand und stand auf. "Ich übernehme die erste Schicht?"


End file.
